


His Smile

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, M/M, Poetry, i guess it's F/M because HRE thinks he's a girl?, i guess it's male and female north italy?, so my friend made me post this, ugh this is hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: So my friend made me post this... and yeah...In which Germany/HRE reflects on his past





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralgayanddumbassaoyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/gifts).



When they first met,

Italy was small,

barely a toddler,

and he was older,

with delusions of grandeur

 

When next they met, 

the little toddler he admired from afar

became a little girl,

caramel hair so perfect 

and smile so real

 

He snuck her food

when Austria wouldn’t let him

and in return,

she made him a crown of daisies,

still with her smile so real

 

She tried to teach him to paint

(he was no good at it)

but the thought still remained,

along with her caramel hair

and blinding smile

 

Too soon,

he was forced back into battle,

the fight of an endless war,

but she pushed her broom into his hands,

and made him promise to remember

(and how could he forget that smile?)

 

\---

 

A long time later,

he met a cowardly Italian

hiding in a box of tomatoes

but while this Italy smiled so freely

it wasn’t ever real

not anymore

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend made me post this and guess what?  
> she was right  
> again  
> curse my indecisiveness!


End file.
